1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller with three wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller having three wheels in accordance with the prior art comprises two front support stands, two rear support stands attached to the front support stands, a substantially U-shaped push handle mounted between the front support stands and the rear support stands, a front wheel rotatably mounted on the lower end of each of the two front support stands, two crossbars mounted between the two front support stands and the two rear support stands, two rear wheel support bars each mounted on each of the two rear support stands, and two rear wheels each rotatably mounted on the lower end of each of the two rear wheel support bars.
However, it is not easy to fold the frame of the stroller, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when folding the stroller. In addition, the stroller cannot provide a shock absorbing function so that the baby placed in the stroller easily feels uncomfortable when the stroller is moved on a rugged road, thereby decreasing the versatility of the stroller.